dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 40
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Tom * Vivian Dale Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Inspector LeGrand Villains: * Count Guniff Other Characters: * Major Fonteau Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Counterfeiters ** Jake ** Mike ** Nick Other Characters: * Motorcycle Police Locations: * Tarryville (fictional town) Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Old Man Villains: * Verne Starett * Marty Snell Other Characters: * Sheriff Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * Mustang (horse) | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby Maguire Villains: * Colonel Benback Other Characters: * Colonel McAllister Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * Plane | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed Man from the Future Villains: * None Other Characters: * (See Trivia) Locations: * Unknown Items: * Several 1940's Inventions Vehicles: * None | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Ringer * Palfry * Hefty Other Characters: * Lillian Fenton Locations: * Naratoga Track (fictional horse-race track) Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Tex Supporting Characters: * Joe Villains: * Counterfeiters Other Characters: * Browne Locations: * New York ** Manhatten ** Brooklyn Items: * Printing Plates Vehicles: * None | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jerry Indutch Villains: * The Champ * Weapon Smugglers Other Characters: * Tribal Chief Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Anthony Carnochan Villains: * Kola Hoa * Unnamed Kidnapper Other Characters: * Major Barton * Donna Carnochan Locations: * Hawaii ** Honolulu Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Rusty and his Pals * Steve Carter Supporting Characters: * Duchess Villains: * Ichabod Slade * Long Sin Other Characters: * Robert Forrest Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * Seaplane | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Don Kerry Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Villains: * Taurus the Bull * Perkins Other Characters: * Shipping Company's President Locations: * Kolui Island Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * The Sandman becomes a regular recurring feature beginning with this issue. * This is the second appearance of the Sandman. He appeared last in ''New York World's Fair Comics'' #1, however this story takes place prior to events chronicled in New York World's Fair. The Sandman makes earlier chronological appearances in the first four-issue story-arc from Sandman Mystery Theatre. * "The Tarantula Strikes" is reprinted in ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #94 and Golden Age Sandman Archives, Volume 1. The original story was never provided with a subtitle, but the Sandman Archives entitles the story as "The Tarantula Strikes". * First appearance of the Tarantula. He appears next in ''All-Star Squadron'' Annual #3. This version of the Tarantula is not to be confused with either Roger Goldman, Jonathan Law or Catalina Flores. * Bert Christman is credited as Larry Dean in this issue. * Bulldog Martin appears next in ''More Fun Comics'' #47. | Trivia = * While it remains unconfirmed, this issue may in fact be the first comic book representation of noted English playwright, William Shakespeare. | Recommended = * Adventure Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * New York World's Fair Comics * Sandman Mystery Theatre * The Shadow Strikes | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Sandman image gallery * Sandman appearances list * Sandman quotes page * * * * | Links = * Adventure Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Sandman article at Wikipedia * Sandman biography page * Sandman article at Toonopedia * Sandman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Sandman article by Jason Sacks }}